


josh and matt skip school

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, brief indirect self harm mention, i wrote this when i was super bored in history, there is no real purpose except me just running with a lil idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does what it says on the tin. not sure what i was going for but i went for it, so here it is. i wrote this during class, so the skipping school plot is probably a projection of me not wanting to be in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	josh and matt skip school

There are the jocks and the band geeks and the punks and the girls whose entire wardrobe is from Urban Outfitters and a million more subgroups determined by the ridiculous teenage social hierarchy, but one force brings us all together: a hatred of school. That’s why I’m leaning against the lockers in Building C at 11:21 a.m., waiting for my friends to pick me up. Who the hell needs math past basic addition and multiplication? Not me, that’s for sure. I look out past the edge of the campus to the sunlit street. Not a car in sight. I sigh and turn back to tapping aimlessly on my phone. A door slams and I turn to the source of the sound. I can’t see anyone, but I hear high heels clacking on the linoleum floor. I pull my hoodie up and walk away as quietly as I can but the sounds behind me only become louder. I silently thank God as I come up to a boys’ bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind me and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Being in detention for skipping school is even worse than actually going to class, if that’s possible. Then I notice that I’m not alone. A boy is leaning against the wall on the other side of the bathroom, his eyes downcast and his tall frame disappearing in a big navy hoodie.  
“Hey,” I say, and I’m not sure why. He looks up. His eyes are the tiniest bit red.  
“Josh, right?” He nods. He was in one of my classes last year, biology, I think.  
“I’m Matt.” He nods again. I make my way over to his side of the bathroom.  
“What are you doing here?” I’m probably being pushy, but I don’t really care. It’d be more awkward if I were quiet.  
He laughs. Nothing’s funny. “Same thing as you, probably. Cutting class.”  
“Why?”  
He shrugs. “Don’t feel good.”  
“Ah.”  
Josh lifts a sweater-pawed hand to rub at his eye. I step towards him. I’m not sure if it’s my place to ask, but I do. “Dude, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” He drops his hand. I grab his arm and try to push up his sleeve but he yanks it away from me.  
“Sorry,” I say quietly.  
“It’s okay,” he replies, but crosses his arms as he leans back against the wall. My phone buzzes and Josh looks down again as I pull it out.  
“Oh shit, my ride is here,” I say and turn towards the door. Then I pause. “Do you - uh, do you maybe wanna come with me?”  
“And do what?”  
I shrug. “Me and my friends are just gonna hang out, probably go out to lunch somewhere.”  
He pauses for a moment, thinking. “Sure.”  
“Cool,” I say, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

“Who’s this?” Ian asks from the driver’s seat.  
“Josh,” I say.  
“Ramsay,” Josh supplies.  
“He was cutting class too so I asked if he wanted to come with,” I explain.  
“Alright,” Ian says, and turns back to look at Josh. “Oh yeah, I think I know you. Well, sweet, dude. Where do you guys wanna eat?”  
“My mom actually just went shopping so we can go to my house if you want,” Mike proposes.  
“Sounds good,” I say as Ian starts to pull out of the parking lot. The other boys nod in agreement as the car turns onto the main road.  
“So, Josh, why are you escaping from hell today?” Mike asks, leaning around the passenger seat.  
“Just needed a break,” Josh responds.  
Ian laughs once. “Don’t we all.”  
We pull into Mike’s driveway a few minutes later and Josh follows me to the front door.  
“Oh hell yes!” Ian exclaims once they get inside, eagerly raiding the pantry of Pop Tarts and chips.  
“You know, I’m starting to think maybe I shouldn't have told you about the food,” Mike says, smiling.  
“You’d never dream of doing such a thing, Ayley,” Ian replies, grabbing more junk food and heading towards Mike’s basement. Once we all settle in front of the TV - Mike and Ian on the couch and Josh and I on beanbags - Mike asks what we want to watch. Ian and I immediately begin talking over each other so Mike decides to put on a random horror movie from Netflix. Turns out Josh isn’t exactly the biggest fan of horror movies - with every jump scare he shifts closer to me. Not that I’m complaining, that is. I watch him out of the corner of my eye sometimes and he seems comfortable enough with us, absorbed in the movie and curled up cozily in the beanbag. When the movie’s over, Josh stands up and stretches.  
“I should probably call my sister to have her come pick me up,” he says.  
I nod and attempt to fight Ian for the last Pop Tart. Shortly after I lose horribly, Josh tells me that his sister will be there in ten minutes.  
When the doorbell rings I announce that I’ll walk Josh upstairs.  
“Bye Josh, it was nice to meet you!” Mike waves cheerily.  
“Yeah dude, I’ll see you at school,” Ian adds.  
“Thanks for having me over, guys,” Josh says, and I follow him up the stairs. Josh pops his head out the door to tell his sister he’ll come to the car in a minute and then sits down on the stairs to lace up his Converse.  
“Are you feeling any better now?” I ask.  
“Yeah,” Josh says. “Thanks a lot.”  
“Of course, man. Anytime.”  
“It’d be cool to hang out for real sometime,” Josh suggests, standing up.  
“Yeah,” I respond quietly as he moves towards the door.  
“Hey, wait,” I say with more conviction. He stops, facing me, and I walk a few steps to close the gap between us. Then I make a move that probably surprises both of us: I place one hand on his cheek and kiss him. It’s a soft kiss, three seconds long at most, but it’s enough to make Josh blush and stutter a goodbye as he walks out the door. I can’t stop the smile from spreading across my face as I walk back down the stairs. Mike and Ian exchange a glance when they see me but they don’t question it. Told you skipping school is way more beneficial than listening to boring lectures all day.


End file.
